cheatsfandomcom-20200223-history
Bioshock
Information BioShock is a first-person shooter video game, developed by 2K Boston/2K Australia — previously known as Irrational Games — designed by Ken Levine. It was released for the Windows operating system and Xbox 360 video game console on August 21, 2007, in North America, and three days later in Europe and Australia. A PlayStation 3 version of the game, which was developed by 2K Marin, was released internationally on October 17, 2008 and in North America on October 21, 2008 with some additional features. A version of the game for mobile platforms is currently being developed by IG Fun. A sequel, BioShock 2, will be released in Fall of 2009. Set in an alternate history 1960, the game places the player in the role of a plane crash survivor named Jack, who must explore the underwater city of Rapture, and survive attacks by the mutated beings and mechanical drones that populate it. The game incorporates elements found in role-playing and survival horror games, and is described by the developers and Levine as a "spiritual successor" to their previous titles in the System Shock series. The game received overwhelmingly positive reviews, and ranks as the twenty-second highest rated video game on Game Rankings based on reviews from critics. It was particularly well-reviewed in the mainstream press where its "morality-based" storyline, immersive environment and Ayn Rand/George Orwell-inspired dystopic back-story were all singled out for praise. Alternate endings There are three different endings in the game, depending on how the Little Sisters were treated. If more than one Little Sister was harvested, the "bad" ending will play. If no Little Sisters were harvested, the "good" ending will play. If one Little Sister was harvested, but the rest were rescued, a third ending will play. Restoring hacked robot's health After hacking a robot, it will begin firing at your enemies. If the robot gets hit, it will begin to lose health, catch on fire, and eventually blow up. To stop this from happening, deactivate the robot (press A while pointing at the robot), then reactivate it a few seconds later. This should make the robot have full health again. Hitting the jackpot at slot machine Save the game before you start playing the slot machine. Then, keep reloading your saved game until you hit the jackpot. Easy money Use the Incinerate Plasmid on any slot machine to corrupt the machine. You will usually always win money when you use the burnt out machine. Molotov cocktails While normally the various alcoholic beverages (for example, Arcadia Merlot, Old Tom Whiskey, etc.) scattered throughout the game are used to recover health, they can be turned into Molotov cocktails similar to those used by the "Nitro Splicer" enemy. To do this, use a source of flame, such as the chemical thrower, the Incinerate! Plasmid, or an environmental source. Ignite the alcohol bottle, pick it up with the Telekinesis Plasmid, and throw it at the enemy of choice. Save game recommendations Save the game before fighting a Big Daddy or other difficult enemies. If you do not like the results (used too much health, wasted too much ammunition, etc.), you can simply reload your saved game and try again until you are satisfied. After becoming a Big Daddy, create a new saved game. At this point, you will be close to the end of the game. If you missed something, you can go to the Bathysphere and explore Rapture again; you are also a Big Daddy now so the Splicers will not harm you, security cameras will not set off alarms, etc. Tonic locations Medical Pavilion 1. Security Expert: On a shelf in the Twilight Fields mortuary. 2. Speedy Hacker: In the corner of Painless Dental. 3. Wrench Jockey: In Kure All, through the crawl shaft on the floor. 4. Hacker's Delight: Activate the furnace in the Eternal Flame Crematory. 5. Static Discharge: In the Surgery Foyer next to Steinman's lab. 6. Eve Link: Purchased at Gatherer's Garden 7. Armored Shell: Purchased at Gatherer's Garden Neptune's Bounty 8. Wrench Lurker: Lower Wharf, near the edge of the walkway (after you get the camera.). 9. Focused Hacker: Inside Fontaine Fisheries, next to first pneumo tube. 10. Medical Expert: On the lower Wharf as you enter the level. 11. Extra Nutrition: Purchased at Gatherer's Garden Arcadia 12. Security Evasion: On the lower left area of Arcadia. It will be next to a dead Houdini Splicer that is surrounded by four Thuggish Splicers. 13. Hacking Expert: On the desk as you enter the Research Laboratories. 14. Shorten Alarms: Purchased at Gatherer's Garden 15. Human Inferno: Purchased at Gatherer's Garden Farmer's Market 16. Eve Link 2: To the left of the entrance, near the Circus Of Value and U-Invent machine 17. Photographers Eye: In the bunk of the bottom floor of the winery. Fort Frolic 18. Alarm Expert: On the balcony of the fleet Hall. Jump to it from the balcony next to it. 19. Frozen Field: Search Matin Finnegan's corpse. 20. Extra Nutrition 2: Down the stairs behind the main stairway of the main atrium near Eve's Garden. 21. Electric Flesh: In Cohen's dressing room. Must complete his masterpiece, then go to the room next to the upstairs projection booth. 22. Medical Expert 2: Unlocked by Sander after you complete his masterpiece. 23. Hacking Expert 2: Purchased at Gatherer's Garden 24. Bloodlust: Must be invented in the U-Invent machine 25. Booze Hound: Must be invented in the U-Invent machine 26. Hacker's Delight 2: Must be invented in the U-Invent machine Hephaestus 27. Frozen Field 2: On a desk in the bottom corner of the central core. 28. Security Evasion 2: In Lower Heat Loss Monitoring on a desk. 29. Damage Research: Secret crawlspace in the back of the lower workshops. 30. Shorten Alarms 2: Geothermal core (after you deploy the bomb). Olympus Heights 31. Clever Inventor: On a desk in Suchong's Apartment. 32. Electric Flesh 2: On a desk in Fontaine's Apartment. 33. Speedy Hacker 2: Purchased at Gatherer's Garden 34. Wrench Lurker 2: Purchased at Gatherer's Garden Apollo Square 35. Medical Expert 3: Second floor of Suchong's clinic. 36. Focused Hacker 2: Fourth floor of the Hestia building. Point Prometheus 37. Safe Cracker 2: Autopsy room of the first floor of Little Wonders. 38. Alarm Expert 2: On a filing cabinet in Point Prometheus. 39. Damage Research 2: On a desk in the second floor library. 40. Hacker's Delight 3: Next to Rosie helmets in Failsafe Armory. 41. Human Inferno 2: Purchased at Gatherer's Garden Tenenbaum Gifts 42. Safecracker: Rescue 6 Little sisters. 43. Armored Shell 2: Rescue 15 Little sisters. 44. Prolific Inventor: Rescue 18 Little sisters. Research Bonuses 45. Natural Camoflage: Research level 2 Houdini Splicers. 46. Scrounger: Research level 2 Leadhead Splicers. 47. Sportboost: Research level 2 Thuggish Splicer. 48. Photographer's Eye 2: Research level 2 Rosie. 49. Wrench Jockey 2: Research level 2 Bouncer. 50. Extra Nutrition 3: Research level 4 Spider Splicer. 51. Sportboost 2: Research level 4 Thuggish Splicer. 52. Static Discharge 2: Research level 4 Leadhead Splicer. 53. Security Expert 2 : Research level 2 Security Bot. Weapon Upgrade Station locations 1: In Peach Wilkins' hideout (Neptune's Bounty), bottom floor. As soon as you come downstairs, it is directly in front of you. 2: On the way to Farmer's Market in Arcadia, the station is located to the left after you go up the first stairs coming from Tree Farm. 3: Go to Winery's basement in Farmer's Market. There is a flooded area with one of them attached to the wall. It is in front of you when you come down the stairs; just keep going forward. 4: In Fort Frolic, from the Atrium bottom floor, go towards the bathrooms. Then, move right and follow the path until you see some small stairs to your right leading up to a door. Go inside, then go down into the basement. The basement is filled with cigars and other stuff. The upgrade station is on the wall. 5: Go to Poseidon Plaza in Fort Frolic. Go to the other end of the bottom floor (the opposite end of where you enter). Go into Sinclair Spirits (the room that has a corpse on a sort of "altar"). In the basement of this store is the station. 6: In Hephaestus Core Room, go down to the bottom floor, and run around (literary). Eventually you will see it attached to the wall. 7: In Hephaestus, Kyburz's office. It is attached to the left wall (back turned to the entrance) in the rear of the room. 8: At the bottom floor of the Mercury Suites area, on the back of the center pillar. 9: In Sander Cohen's secret room, in the Olympus Heights' Mercury Suites area. 10: Go to Atlas' Headquarters in Apollo Square (Fontaine's Home For The Poor area). It is located on the fourth floor. Go down the stairs in the room and look to the right. The station will be in front of you. 11: When you enter Point Prometheus and chase Fontaine, eventually you will end up in a little square, and Fontaine will go behind a locked Museum door. At the opposite end of this square (from where you came) is a dead Big Daddy. Next to it is the upgrade. 12: In the Voice changing labs in Point Prometheus, one of the labs has it. Easy kills When you start, you will have the Wrench and the Electric Bolt Plasmid. Using these in rapid succession against most Splicers can often result in an efficient, quick kill. First, shock the Splicer. Before the convulsion ends, switch to the wrench, aim high, and hit the Splicer over the head. An efficient way of killing the Spider Splicers is to shoot a few clips of anti-personnel ammunition, preferably from the machine gun. Finding Chompers' Dental key The key to Chompers' Dental in the Medical Pavilion is acquired by using Telekinesis through the broken window to the left of the door. There should be a corpse hanging over the broken window. The key should be grabbed with Telekinesis because it is hanging on a wall on the other side of the window. You can get Telekinesis in an area near here. You will need to get that first, but do not follow the arrow back to the rubble that you need to get rid of until you explore Chompers' Dental. There is a safe and other good items inside. Note: Both Telekinesis and Chompers' Dental are near where you find the shotgun. Reaching Atlas Fontaine's penthouse The code to get to Atlas Fontaine's penthouse is "5744", which is in an Audio Diary. Defeating Atlas Fontaine Atlas Fontaine, the the final Boss, has three different styles of attacks: Flame Plasmid, Ice Plasmid, and Electric Plasmid Form. An easy way to defeat him in the first part is to use your Ice Plasmid and freeze him. Then, switch to your Telekinesis Plasmid. Grab an explosive tank, and throw it at him. Also, if desired, just use your telekinesis. He is very predictable if you are far away from him. Wait for him to throw a fire ball at you, then move out of the way. He will continue to run past you. Use this chance to fire the machine gun, which does the most damage to him. Once he goes back to his chamber to gain his life back, change to the Flame Plasmid, and get ready for some bots. Once he starts his routine of fire and run, shoot him with the Flame Plasmid as many times as possible. Continue to use the machine gun while he is aflame. He will now go back to his chamber one last time. He will now have electrical powers. Keep your Flame Plasmid ready. Shoot him with the Flame Plasmid, and he will run for the water. Once he jumps in the water and comes back out, hit him with it again. Be aware that there are Splicers all over as well; set them ablaze to get some extra life. There are many different ways to defeat him, but this is an easier way. An easy way to defeat Atlas Fontaine is to make sure that you have the fully upgraded shotgun and the Decoy ability. After you drain his Adam, drop a decoy and while Atlas is attacking it, use the shot gun. After you have used all four rounds immediately cast Decoy again, reload your shotgun, then begin shooting him again. Repeat this until you have to drain his Adam. Once again, reload your shotgun and Plasmids before you drain his Adam. Then, start over using Decoy and the shotgun. Use health packs as needed and ignore any Splicers in the area, as they will be paying attention to your Decoy just like Atlas. Defeating Big Daddies When fighting a Big Daddy, use armor piercing rounds from the machine gun or pistol. For a more effective way of killing, launch frag grenades and run out a door. The Big Daddy will follow you. Fire proximity mines at the door, and when it walks through it will be damaged or destroyed. Once you have obtained the crossbow and at least five Trap Bolts, it is easy to kill a Big Daddy. Face a wall and stand about three feet away. Make sure it is not something that the bolts can bounce off of, and you have at least a ten foot long straight wall. Once you are better skilled at this technique, you can try for shorter lengths if desired. Point straight ahead and fire a bolt. Take about two steps to the left or right, depending on your location and which way the Bid Daddy is facing, and fire another. Once you fire all five bolts, shoot the Big Daddy once with anything. If done correctly, it will run through the line of traps, taking enough of his health away so he can be killed with just a few more shots. Note: This may not work in an open area because Big Daddies strafe frequently. If you have the damage increase for the crossbow, it will only take three or four bolts to kill him. Do not crouch while setting up the traps. If the Big Daddy walks another way and gets out of sight, you may need to go back to get him. If you do get him, you can crouch under the set traps. An easy way to trigger bolt traps is to pick up something with Telekinesis and drag the object through it. Once you get the Security Bullseye Plasmid, set off an alarm either by hacking or being spotted by a security camera. Then, throw the Security Bullseye at the Big Daddy. You may have to do this more than once depending on how much health the Big Daddy has when starting out. Try to avoid the battle because the crossfire and exploding bots will damage your health. The only problem with this technique is that once the Big Daddy is taken down, the bots will come after you. Be prepared to either run and hide, fight them off, or pay to shut them down. Defeating Frank Fontaine To defeat Frank Fontaine very fast, when you first enter the room, hit him with the tool the Little Sisters gave you. Fight him when he throws you off. Once he is back on the bed, run up and hit him again with the tool to drain his Adam. This works a lot faster due to him only having four or five jars of Adam to drain, and the fights are not very long afterwards. Defeating Peach Wilkins Once the dark cloud envelopes the icy battlefield upon which you must face Peach Wilkins, save the game, and locate the hostile turret at the end of the room when the cloud clears. Load the game, and run to it before the cloud clears, so that you can quickly freeze or shock it. Then, hack it so it shoots your enemies. Crouch down by the area to your right when facing the turret. There are a few barriers here to protect you from enemy fire. However, to avoid damage by Wilkins' grenades, keep Telekinesis as your active Plasmid. He will avoid the turret's fire, but as long as you stay behind the barriers by the turret he will stay at a safe distance. This gives you time to calmly return his grenades using Telekinesis until he dies. The turret will take out most of the Splicers. This method makes things much easier because it eliminates the hectic "run around and hit enemies with the wrench" strategy that is otherwise your only option. If the turret is not used as an ally, it can easily become a problem, along with the bots triggered by the security camera. By hiding near the allied turret however, you also hide from the camera's view. Defeating security robots If you are up against a stationary security robot (RPG, etc.), use Telekenesis to grab a crate or pallet. Hold it in front of you until you can find a place to hide and know what to do next. The item you hold up will block some attacks. Pac-Man reference In the Arcadia level, you will find a place that appears to be a bar. Search around a bit, and you will see a block of cheese, followed by holes. The cheese is cut like Pac-Man himself. There are holes next to it, none of which can be gun shots. If you shoot the floor with any weapon you have, the marks will not match. Getting Little Sister Savior achievement Do not harvest a single Little Sister throughout the game. Tenebaum will reward you with gifts (including Adam) every time you rescue three Little Sisters. This proves more effective, as you get the same amount of Adam as you would if you harvested them, but you also get the achievement. Getting Tonic Collector achievement When buying Plasmids, Tonics, and Upgrades from the Gatherer's Garden, always buy the Tonics first. Then, make sure you search every area for other Tonics. When you reach Point Prometheus, there will be three Tonics to find. The rest of the Tonics are available in the Gatherer's Garden. This will ensure you get the achievement. Note: To check how many Tonics you have, go to a Gene Bank, and count each "track". Audio Diary locations The following is a list of all 122 Audio Diary locations to get the "Historian" achievement: # Audio Diary name Speaker Location 1 New Year's Eve Alone Diane McClintock Kashmir Bottom Floor on top of table 2 Hole in the Bathroom Wall Steve Barker Kashmir Restaurant in the "Dames" bathroom 3 Released Today Diane McClintock Medical Pavilion Foyer on the reception desk 4 Adam's Changes Steinman Emergency Access on the desk 5 Higher Standards Steinman Medical Pavilion Foyer near entrance on wall 6 Parasite Expectations Andrew Ryan Medical Pavilion Foyer near surgery on desk 7 Limits of Imagination Steinman Medical Pavilion Foyer by Eternal Flame's wall 8 Love for Science Tenenbaum Medical Pavilion Foyer near health station 9 Vandalism Andrew Ryan Medical Pavilion Foyer near vending machines 10 Freezing Pipes McDonagh Medical Pavilion Foyer near bottom of stairs 11 Surgery's Picasso Steinman Eternal Flame entrance near memorial 12 Enrage Trial Suchong Kure All corner of main room 13 Plasmids are the Paint Suchong Painless Dental desk in the corner 14 Useless Experiments Tenenbaum Dandy Dental floor near entrance 15 Testing Telekinesis Suchong Dandy Dental on the floor by Gatherer's Garden 16 Symmetry Steinman Surgery Foyer wall by debris pile 17 Aphrodite Waking Steinman Surgery desk in northern OR 18 Not What She Wanted Steinman Surgery in the corpse on table the doctor worked on 19 Gatherer's Vulnerability Steinman Lounge on the floor by Gatherer's Garden 20 Bathysphere Keys Sullivan Lower Wharf under south end of the boardwalk 21 Timmy H. Interrogation Sullivan Lower Wharf in the water of the interrogation room 22 Fontaine Must Go Andrew Ryan Lower Wharf crawl under the metal grating by the pipes 23 Finding the Sea Slug Tenenbaum Upper Wharf table by the stairwell entrance 24 Masha Come Home Marista Lutz Upper Wharf floor by Little Sister 25 Picked Up Timmy H Sullivan Upper Wharf near Little Sister in the corpse 26 Watch Fontaine Andrew Ryan Upper Wharf next to the Circus of values machine 27 Have My Badge Sullivan Wharfmaster's Office on desk 28 Adam Discovery Tenenbaum Upper Wharf in crate below the wharfmaster's office 29 Eden Leaking McDonagh Upper Wharf hallway going towards Jet Postal 30 Fontaine's Smugglers Tenenbaum Jet Postal bench in glass tube 31 Death Penalty in Rapture Andrew Ryan Jet Postal desk by vending machine 32 Smuggling Ring Sullivan Fighting McDonagh center bar table 33 Working Late Again Andrew Ryan Fighting McDonagh window bar table 34 Rapture Changing McDonagh Fighting McDonagh desk in basement office 35 Meeting Ryan McDonagh Fighting McDonagh crawl through the water filled ventilation shaft towards the Gene Bank 36 Arresting Fontaine McDonagh Fighting McDonagh room #6 upstairs 37 Saw Masha Today Marista Lutz Fighting McDonagh room #7 upstairs 38 Putting the Screws On Peach Wilkins Freezer Bottom Floor next to safe 39 Meeting With Fontaine Peach Wilkins Storage Cave ground by crates 40 Kraut Scientist Frank Fontaine Control Room Lower Floor in locked storage cave 41 Offered a Deal Peach Wilkins Submarine Bay on dock towards Arcadia 42 Seeing Ghosts McDonagh Tea Garden floor left of entrance 43 Mass Producting Adam Tenenbaum Tea Garden floor near chairs 44 Big Night Out Dieter Sonnekalb Tea Garden floor near ghost bench 45 Arcadia Closed Langford Tea Garden desk near Gene Bank 46 The Market is Patient Andrew Ryan Waterfall Grottos bench near U-Invent 47 Early Tests Promising Langford Waterfall Grottos near water wheel 48 Offering a Better Product Andrew Ryan Waterfall Grottos near water wheel 49 Heroes and Criminals Diane McClintock Waterfall Grottos in locked machinery room 50 Shouldn't Have Come Mariska Lutz Lower Rolling Hills bench near stairs 51 The Saturnine Langford Lower Rolling Hills cave behind waterfall 52 Arcadia and Oxygen Langford Tree Farm near crate at entrance 53 What Won't They Steal Langford Research Laboratories near entrance 54 Teaching an Old Hound Langford Research Laboratories table in second room 55 Lazarus Vector Langford Langford's Office in Julie Langford's body 56 Lazarus Vector Formula Langford Langford's Office in Julie's wall safe 57 Maternal Instinct Tenenbaum Tree Farm on the steps towards Farmer's Market 58 Bee Enzyme Tasha Denu Farmers Market ground near pneumo tube 59 First Encounter Andrew Ryan Farmers Market near Bouncer corpse 60 Hatred Tenenbaum Farmers Market lower storage room desk 61 Desperate Times Andrew Ryan Farmers Market near freezer crawlspace 62 Pulling Together Andrew Ryan Farmers Market on meat market counter 63 Water in Wine Pierre Gobbi Farmers Market near winery sign 64 Adam Explained Tenenbaum Silverwing Apiary near entrance counter 65 Functional Children Tenenbaum Winery on the back table 66 The Great Chain Andrew Ryan Arcadia Metro Station bench right of entrance 67 Musical Insult Sander Cohen Fleet Hall Theatre storage room near guitar 68 The Doubters Sander Cohen Cohen's Collection downstairs table 69 Come to the Record Store Cobb Southern Mall on table outside of the restroom 70 The Wild Bunny Sander Cohen Sophia Salon in closet behind counter 71 Artist's Feud Sullivan Cocktail Lounge above the bar safe 72 Fancy Cigarettes Albert Milonakis Le Marquis D'Epogue downstairs near corpse 73 The Iceman Cometh Martin Finnegan Frozen Tunnel left of entrance hall 74 Stood Up Again Diane McClintock Upper Atrium top of stairs near Fleet Hall's entrance 75 Guns Blazing McDonagh Robertson's Tobaccoria table near entrance 76 Pregnancy Jasmine Jolene Eve's Garden under bed behind stage 77 It's All Grift Hector Rodriguez Eve's Garden on the bar 78 Fontaine's Army McDonagh Sir-Prize left of stairs in crate 79 Bumb Culpepper? Sullivan Pharoah's Fortune on pool table upstairs 80 Ryan's Stableboy Anna Culpepper Rapture Records behind entrance counter 81 Requiem for Andrew Ryan Sander Cohen Projection Booth on office table 82 Ryan Takes F Futuristics McDonagh Hephaestus Bathysphere St. crate near the Circus of Values machine 83 Scooping the Gate Kyburz Outside Ryan's Office near the Circus of Values machine 84 Stopping Ryan McDonagh Ryan's Office first corpse on right 85 Going to Heat Loss Anya Andersdotter Outside Ryan's Office forth corpse on right 86 A Man or a Parasite Andrew Ryan Hephaestus Core desk outside of bunks 87 Fontaine's Legacy McDonagh Hephaestus Core near Vita-Chamber on the walkway 88 Assassin Anya Andersdotter Hephaestus Core near Gatherer's Garden 89 Kyburz Door Code Pablo Navarro Heat Loss Monitoring floor in the corner 90 Genetic Arms Race McDonagh Lower Heat Loss Monitoring on desk in flooded area 91 Getting a Break Pablo Navarro Lower Heat Loss Monitoring on desk near tonic 92 Impossible Anywhere Else Andrew Ryan Hephaestus Core desk at bottom walkway 93 Running Short on R-34s Pablo Navarro Hephaestus Core desk outside the Workshops entrance 94 Device Almost Finished Kyburz Lower Workshops office desk at bottom of the stairs 95 Great Chain Moves Slowly Andrew Ryan Kyburz's Office desk in back of room 96 The Dream Kyburz Lower Workshops corpse in middle of room 97 Assembling the Bomb Kyburz Lower Workshops secret crawlspace desk 98 Market Maintenance Code Pablo Navarro Lower Workshops crawlspace under stairs 99 The Vita Chamber Suchong Control Room desk left of entrance 100 Mind Control Test Suchong Control Room on table beneath photos 101 Baby Status Suchong Control Room on table beneath photos 102 Mozart of Genetics Suchong Olympus Heights Bistro Square snack bar 103 Artist Woman Sullivan Culpepper's Apartment main room's corner table 104 Fontaine's Homan Jukebox Suchong Suchong's Apartment on floor in south room 105 Mind Control Antidote Suchong Suchong's Apartment on desk next to tonic 106 Fontaine's Breakup Paparazzi Mercury Suites near U-Invent machine on the walkway 107 Sad Saps Frank Fontaine Fontaine's Apartment coffee table near cigars 108 What's Happening Here? Diane McClintock Apollo Square on the ground near Circus of Values 109 Atlas Lives Diane McClintock Apollo Square near Gatherer's Garden 110 Protection Bond Suchong Artemis Suites Suchong's office floor 111 Meeting Atlas Diane McClintock Hestia Chambers right of entrance 112 The Longest Con Frank Fontaine Atlas' Headquarters on desk next of tonic 113 Today's Raid Diane McClintock Atlas' Headquarters in corpse near the safe 114 Changing Employers Suchong Main Hall melt the ice, enter the closet upstairs, search the trash can 115 Why Just Girls? Tenenbaum Atrium Balcony on desk in second floor of orphanage 116 Extra Munitions Suchong Plasmid Prototyping ground near RPG turret 117 Marketing Gold Andrew Ryan Test Subject Storage on machine in right part of room near water 118 Missing Boots Suchong Candidate Conversion Area desk in back of room 119 Protector Smell Suchong Suit Assembly machinery 2nd floor SW 120 Protecting Little Ones Suchong Suit Assembly desk 2nd floor SE room 121 Mistakes Andrew Ryan Suit Assembly near the Gene Bank 122 Cheap Son of a Bitch Suchong Suchong's small storage area desk Achievements Accomplish the indicated achievement to get the corresponding number of Gamerscore points: Completed Welcome (10 points): Successfully complete the Welcome To Rapture Level. Maxed One Track (20 points): Purchased every slot in one of the Plasmid or Tonic tracks. Maxed All Tracks (50 points): Purchased every slot in all four Plasmid and Tonic tracks. Bought One Slot (5 points): Purchase one slot in any Plasmid or Tonic track. Upgraded a Weapon (5 points): Acquire at least one weapon upgrade. One Fully Upgraded Weapon (5 points): Fully upgrade one weapon. Two Fully Upgraded Weapons (5 points): Fully upgrade two weapons. Three Fully Upgraded Weapons (10 points): Fully upgrade three weapons. Four Fully Upgraded Weapons (10 points): Fully upgrade four weapons. Five Fully Upgraded Weapons (10 points): Fully upgrade five weapons. Weapon Specialist (20 points): Acquire all upgrades for all weapons. Fully Researched Thug Splicer (10 points): Fully research the Thuggish Splicer. Fully Researched Gun Splicer (10 points): Fully research the Leadhead Splicer. Fully Researched Spider Splicer (10 points): Fully research the Spider Splicer. Fully Researched Houdini Splicer (10 points): Fully research the Houdini Splicer. Fully Researched Nitro Splicer (10 points): Fully research the Nitro Splicer. Fully Researched Rosie (10 points): Fully research the Rosie. Fully Researched Bouncer (10 points): Fully research the Bouncer. Fully Researched Little Sister (10 points): Fully research the Little Sister. Prolific Photographer (5 points): Take at least one photo in every research group. Research PhD (20 points): Max out all possible research. Quality Research Photo (5 points): Take a Research Photo of the highest grade. Researched a Splicer (5 points): Take at least one Research Photo of a Splicer. One Successful Hack (5 points): Perform at least one successful hack. Hacked a Security Bot (10 points): Successfully hack a security bot. Hacked a Security Camera (10 points): Successfully hack a security camera. Hacked a Turret (10 points): Successfully hack a turret. Hacked a Vending Machine (10 points): Successfully hack a vending machine. Hacked a Safe (10 points): Successfully hack a safe. Skilled Hacker (40 points): Successfully complete 50 hacks. Basic Inventor (5 points): Successfully invent at least one item. Avid Inventor (10 points): Successfully invent at least 100 items. Ammo Inventor (25 points): Successfully invented all possible ammo types. Little Sister Savior (100 points): Complete the game without harvesting any Little Sisters. Tonic Collector (50 points): Collect or Invent 53 Tonics in the Physical, Engineering and Combat tracks. Historian (50 points): Find every audio diary. Seriously Good At This (40 points): Complete the game on the hardest difficulty setting. Dealt with every Little Sister (40 points): Either Harvest or Rescue every Little Sister in the game. Lucky Winner (10 points): Hit the jackpot at a slot machine. Toaster in the Tub (10 points): Shock an enemy in the water. Additionally, there are ten secret achievements Defeated Dr. Steinman (15 points): Defeat the crazed Dr. Steinman. Defeated Peach Wilkins (15 points): Defeat Peach Wilkins. Restored the Forest (15 points): Restore the forests of Arcadia. Completed Cohen's Masterpiece (30 points): Complete Sander Cohen's great masterpiece. Defeated Andrew Ryan (30 points): Defeate Andrew Ryan. Broke Fontaine's Mind Control (30 points): Break Fontaine's mind control. Defeated Atlas (100 points): Defeat Atlas. Became a Big Daddy (30 points): Become a Big Daddy. Irony (10 points): Take a picture of Sander Cohen's corpse. Found Cohen's Room (10 points): Enter Sander Cohen's personal quarters. There is one final secret achievement that requires the bonus downloadable content Brass Balls (100 points): Complete the game on the Hard difficulty setting without dying (turn off the Vita Chambers). Category:Bioshock Series